Geheimnisse
by Dark Secret1
Summary: Das ist die Übersetzung zu "Mysteries". Es geht um Hermine, die nach Jahren wieder in Berührung mit der zauberwelt bekommt. Und dann ist da noch ihre Tochter Aimee.....
1. Default Chapter

Geheimnisse  
Kapitel 1: Ein gewöhnlicher Tag, ist er das ???  
**** beep beep beep beep beep ****  
  
Hermine Granger wachte auf und schaltete schnell den Alarm aus. Darauf bedacht die kleine, schlafende Gestalt neben ihr   
nicht aufzuwecken stieg sie leise aus dem Bett, lief die Diele entlang zum Badezimmer. Sie duschte sich und zog sich schnell  
etwas an, ging die Treppe hinab und in die Küche um sich etwas zum Frühstück zu machen.   
Bevor sie zur Arbeit ging, hinterließ sie eine kurze Nachricht für ihre Tochter. Hermine startete ihr Auto und fuhr die   
Straße hinunter.  
  
Früh am Morgen betrat sie ihr Büro, grüßte ihren Sekretär und setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch. Als Hermine den Computer  
hochfahren ließ, versuchte sie sich auf die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Tag zu konzentrieren. Sie loggte sich ein und begann  
zu arbeiten und folgte dem selben Ritual , das ihr half ihre Gedanken, die ihren Kopf plagten zu entkommen. Gedanken an ihre   
Vergangenheit. Gedanken an " IHN " . Hermine sah sich ein Bild auf ihrem Schreibtisch an, das sie daran erinnerte, dass sie   
auch noch ein Leben außerhalb des Büros hatte. Sie besah sich das Bild noch einmal und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf   
ihre arbeit.  
  
Ohne das Hermine es bemerkte wurde sie beobachtet. Sie wurde beobachtet von jemandem der das Geheimnis kannte, das sie   
versuchte vor jedem zu verbergen. Jemand der ihre Welt, die sie sich aufgebaut hat, weit weg von Magie, zerstören könnte.  
  
Dieser Jemand wendete sich nun vom Fenster ab an dem er gestanden hatte, lief die Straße hinab und passte sich einfach den   
Muggeln an. Dann ging er eine schmale Gasse ebtlang, wobei er nur von einem Hund bemerkt wurde, der neben einem Abfalleimer   
saß. Die Gestalt nickte dem verlassenen Tier zu, dann waren zwei *puff* zu hören bevor er verschwand. 


	2. Treffen mit alten Freunden beim Mittages...

Disclaimer : Die Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling und Samie, Author dieser Geschichte  
Kapitel 2: Treffen mit alten Freunden beim Mittagessen   
  
Hermine verließ das Büro und ging zu einem Cafè einige Straßen weiter. Gewöhnlich ging sie hierher zum Mittagessen und als   
sie durch die Tür schritt grüßte sie auch schon die Kellnerin und brachte Hermine zu ihrem üblichen Tisch. Sie bestellte   
wie üblich gegrillte Obergine und öffnete dann einer ihrer Bücher. Als ihr Mittagessen serviert wurde sah sie auf um   
sicherzugehen, dass sie das was sie bestellt hatte auch bekam.  
  
Plötzlich erschien ein seltsam vertrauter Mann am Platz ihr gegenüber. "Könnte ich mich zu ihnen setzten ? Es ist nur , weil   
sonst nichts mehr frei ist." fragte er. Hermine besah sich den Mann genauer. Er sah aus als wäre er in ihrem Alter,   
vielleicht aber auch etwas jünger. Er hatte braune Haare, die wohl ihr Eigenleben führten.  
" Sicher, setzen Sie sich ." sagte Hermine bereit ihren Tisch zu teilen, obwohl sie sonst lieber alleine saß beim   
Mittagessen.   
" Gutes Buch ? " fragte der Mann als sie so höflich war das Buch wegzulegen als er sich setzte.   
" Es ist in Ordnung, aber ich habe es schon einige Male gelesen. Es geht um einen weiblichen Prämienjäger in New Jersey ."  
sagte Hermine .  
" Entschuldigung, ich habe mich nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Mark Fletcher." sagte er und realisierte seine Mängel an der   
Etiquette.  
"Angenehm. Ich bin Hermine Granger." sagte sie.  
Er murmelte etwas das klang wie " Ich dachte mir, dass sie das sind " bevor er fragte " Kommen sie oft hierher Ms Granger? "   
  
"Ja, ich arbeite hier in der Nähe. Und bite nennen sie mich Hermine, Ms Granger hört sich an als wäre ich meine eigene   
Mutter ." sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln. *Was tust du Hermine ? Was wird "ER" denken ?" Sie zuckte innerlich vor ihrem   
Gewissen. Es war nicht so als wäre sie bei einem Rendezvous und es war nur ein harmloser Flirt. Es war kein Unrecht, es war   
nicht ruchlos. Dann realisierte sie endlich was der Mann ihr gegenüber gesagt hatte. Sein Name war Mark Fletcher. Kein Wunder  
das er so vertraut aussieht. In ihrem letzten Schuljahr hatte sie sich um einen Erstklässler gekümmert, weil seine Mutter   
gestorben war. Der Name dieses Schülers war Mark Fletcher. Jetzt, da sie ihn so ansah, bemerkte sie, dass es sich um die   
selbe Person handelte.  
Mark sah Hermine einfach nur an als sie ihn wiedererkannte. Die Augen der ehemaligen Schulsprecherin glänzten mit Erkennung   
als sie ihn ansah. Dann tauchte ein anderes Gefühl auf, das er zu erkennen schien, Angst !  
  
Hermine dachte daran, dass Restaurante zu verlassen. Sie hatte es geschafft sich 11 Jahre vor der Zaubererwelt zu verstecken   
und ein Zusammentreffen mit einem alten Freund würde das nicht ändern.  
  
"Was tust du hier ? Ich meine unter all den Muggeln. " Hermine schaffte es mit einer relativ ruhigen Stimme zu sprechen.  
" Ich wude geschickt um dich zu finden. Minerva hat mich geschickt um dich zu finden und dir diesen Brief zu überbringen,   
da sie dachte, dass du keine Eule in deine Nähe lassen würdest. " sagte Mark und gab ihr einen Briefumschlag aus   
Pergamentpapier, der versiegelt war mit dem Hogwartswappen.  
  
" Sie kennt mich gut." erwiederte Hermine und steckte den Brief in ihre Tasche.  
  
Mark blieb für einen Moment still. Er sah sich die Frau an, die die Rolle einer großen Schwester während seines 1. Jahres   
in Hogwarts übernommen hatte, als seine Mutter starb und mit der er seit ihrem Verschwinden vor 11 Jahren in Kontakt   
geblieben war.  
"Ich war...nun, Ich war beauftragt..." stotterte er, um die richtigen Worte zu finden.  
  
Hermine sah ihn durchdringend an. " Du wurdest beauftragt eine Antwort zu Professor McGonagall zu bringen, richtig ?"   
fragte sie nach. Mark konnte nur nicken.  
"Na schön. Sag Minerva, dass ich ihn in aller Ruhe und ganz für mich alleine lesen werde und ihr dann eine Antwort zukommen   
lasse." sie sprach so wie Professor McGonagall es immer getan hatte. " Außerdem muss ich zurück zu meiner Arbeit."  
"Natürlich. Das heißt dann wohl lebewohl ." meinte Mark.  
"Nein, es heißt wir sehen uns später. " erwiederte Hermine bevor sie aufstand und ihr Mittagessen bezahlte. Dann ging sie   
noch einmal zurück zum Tisch.  
" Es war schön dich wieder zu sehen, Mark." sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Danach verließ sie das   
Restaurante und ging wieder in Richtung ihres Büros.  
Irgendwie schaffte sie nicht den ganzen Weg. Als sie nur noch eine halbe Straße hätte laufen müssen, entschied sie sich in   
den Park, der auf der selben höhe lag zu gehen und sich dort auf eine Bank zu setzen. Sie rief in ihrem Böro an, dass sie   
heute nicht mehr wiederkäme. Und damit nahm sie den Brief zur Hand.   
  
Sehr geehrte Ms Granger,  
  
wir sind sehr erfreut ihnen mitzuteilen, dass die Stelle des Zauberkunstprofessors momentan unbesetzt ist und würden   
ihnen gerne diese   
Stelle anbieten.  
  
Bitte schicken sie sobald wie möglich eine Eule mit ihrer Entscheidung.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall   
  
P.S.: Deine Tochter wird ebenfalls, in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft einen Brief von uns erhalten Hermine. Bitte komm zurück   
Sie laß den Brief nocheinaml. McGonagall wusste nicht nur, dass sie noch am leben war, sondern sie wusste auch über Aimee   
bescheid. Sie begründete es damit, dass der Gedächtniszauber den sie über Prof. McGonagall verhängt hatte, wohl dieses Jahr   
seine Wirkung verloren hatte. Und das Buch, das in Hogwarts die Namen der zukünftigen Schüler nannte, hatte wohl auch Aimees Namen genannt und wer ihre Eltern sind.  
Sie ging zurück zum Bürro und stieg dort in ihr Auto ein. Sie fuhr zum hiesigen Einkaufszentrum. Sie musste darüber   
nachdenken und das konnte sie am besten wenn sie einkaufen ging. Irgendwann verließ sie dann das Einkaufszentrum mit einem   
neuen Parr Jeans, einem neuen Buch und ihrer Entscheidung.  
~ Bitte gebt mir ein paar Reviews, damit ich weiss, ob ich weiter übersetzen soll ;) ~  
  
Dark Secret 


	3. Schmelzende Toaster und Briefe

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören mir...hah...schön wers . Sie gehören unserer lieben Frau J.K. Rowling und dem Author der   
Geschichte Samie .   
Kapitel 3: Schmelzende Toaster und Briefe  
  
Hermine wachte erst spät am Samstag Morgen auf. Geweckt wurde sie durch den Geruch von verbranntem Plastik. Sie zog sich   
schnell ihren Morgenrock über und stürmte die Treppe hinunter um ein junges rothaariges Mädchen zu finden, das sich über   
den Toaster beugte, der zu einer merkwürdigen Figur zerschmolzen war.  
  
" Aimee Ella Granger, was glaubst du, was du hier tust ?"  
  
"Nichts Mum. Ich habe nur ein paar Toasts gemacht."  
  
" Und...?"  
  
" Und ich habe gehofft, dass er schneller macht, weil ich hungrig bin und dann hat der Toaster angefangen zu schmelzen.   
Also bin ich aufgestanden um nachzusehen und die Toasts waren fertig, aber der toaster war irgendwie..."  
  
Hermine musste einfach lachen. Sie sah ihre Tochter nocheinmal an.  
"Oh Liebling. Dann müssen wir eben einen neuen Toaster besorgen. Und das nächste Mal, hoffe nicht so viel." sagte sie bevor   
sie sich umdrehte und die Diele hinablief um die Post zu holen. Sie lag, wie üblich, in der Nähe der Vordertür. Als sie die   
Post schnell durchsah, fiel ihr ein Briefumschlag aus Pergamentpapier auf, der dem glich, den sie vor einigen Tagen bekam,   
Sie besah sich die Addresse.  
  
Ms A. Granger  
  
13 Oxhey Ave  
  
Watford Heath  
  
Hetfordshire  
  
Hermine lief mit der Nachricht zurück in die Küche und gab ihrer Tochter den Brief. Sie erinnerte sich dabei daran, dass   
Harry ihr einmal erzählt hatte, was passiert war als die Dursleys ihm den Brief nicht gaben und sie sah ein, dass sie Amiee   
nicht abbringen konnte nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Die einzige Möglichkeit ihrer Tochter das, das sie plagte als sie auf der   
Schule war, zu ersparen. war sie zu begleiten. Sie sah auf als sie einen gellen Schrei hörte.  
  
"Oh mum, ist das wahr ? Gibt es da wirkliche Magie und Zauberer und Hexen ? Und kann ich gehen ?"  
  
" Aimee, willst du es wirklich wissen ?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Dann warte hier. Ich bin in einer Minute zurück."  
  
Hermine lief die Stufen hinauf und öffnete ihren großen Koffer am Ende des Bettes. Sie nahm einen kleinen Behälter hinaus,   
der eigentlich als" Zuhause" für eine Flöte diente, aber er wurde eben angepasst. Dann lief sie die Stufen wieder hinab und   
setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Sie öffnete das Kästchen und nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus. Sie deutete damit auf ein Glas   
Erdnussbutter, das auf dem Tisch stand.  
  
" Wingardium Leviosa ."  
  
Die Erdnussbutter schwebte zur Zimmerdecke, bevor Hermine sie wieder auf den Tisch zurück brachte.  
  
"Oh Gott..." gellte Aimee.  
~Na, wie haben euch der schmelzende Toaster gefallen? Als ichs gelesen hab fand ich die Idee gut. Ach, über ein paar Reviews   
würde ich mich freuen ;) ~ 


	4. Die Winkelgasse

Die Geschichte beginnt nun im Jahre 2014 im Monat Juli. Hermine hatte die Zauberwelt im Juli  
  
2003 verlassen. Es wird später Rückblenden geben um zu erklären, weshalb sie die   
  
Zaubererwelt verließ und eben die ganze Hintergrundgeschichte.  
  
Kapitel 4: Die Winkelgasse  
  
Aimee lief die Charing Cross Road hinab und sah sich um. Sie war schon einige Male zuvor in   
  
Londen gewesen, aber noch nie hier. Sie war damit beschäftigt alles um sich herum anzusehen,  
  
als ihre Mutter ihren Arm packte und sie in die Richtung eines kleinen Türeingangs zog.   
  
Über der Tür hing ein altes Schild, dass aussah als würde es hinunterfallen.  
  
"Der tropfende Kessel"  
  
Hermine und Aimee traten ein und plötzlich sah jeder Richtung Tür um die Neuankömmlinge zu   
  
sehen. Als sie durch den Pub liefen wurden sie von den Gästen mit den Augen verfolgt.   
  
Hermine griff erneut Aimees Arm und zog sie mit durch die Hintertür in einen kleinen Hof.   
  
Sie tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen die Wand. Ganz plötzlich schoben sich die Ziegelsteine   
  
zur Seite und es entstand ein großer Durchgang, den man problemlos durchqueren konnte.  
  
Hermine schnappte sich Aimees Hand um sie nicht in diesem Gedränge zu verlieren. Sie fühlte   
  
Aimees Wunsch zu gehen und sah, dass ihre Tochter eine Menschenmenge vor einem Ladenfenster   
  
beobachtete. Auf der anderen Seite des Fensters lad ein brandneuer Besen. Nicht irgendein   
  
Besen. Das war :  
  
"Der neue Donnerblitz 3000"  
  
  
  
" Ganz neu herausgegeben, mit neuen innovativen eingebauten   
  
Polsterungssprüchen und einer super Gewandheit. Von 0 auf   
  
170 Meilen in der Stunde in nur 2 Sekunden."   
  
laß Aimee laut von einem Schild neben dem brantneuen Besen. Sie sah ihre Mutter an. "Nein   
  
Aimee. Ich werde dir den Besen nicht kaufen. Ich glaube es nicht, 5 Minuten in der   
  
Zauberwelt und schon willst du einen Besen. Jetzt komm weiter. Wir müssen dein Schulzeug   
  
besorgen."   
  
Aimee folgte wiederwillig ihrer Mutter bis sie an eine großes marmornes Gebäude kamen.   
  
" Gringotts "  
  
Sie gingen hinein ; Aimee war fasziniert. Hier gab es einige merkwürdige Wesen. "Mum, was   
  
sind das für welche?" "Das sind Kobolde. Hör auf zu starren! Das könnte sie verärgern."   
  
Hermine wendete sich einem der hohen Tische zu. Sie übergab einen kleinen Schlüssel, während   
  
Aimme ein kleines Stück abseits stand, immernoch etwas verängstigt von den Kobolden. Danach   
  
folgte sie ihrer Mutter, als sie und einer der Kobolde einen engen Durchgang durchquerten   
  
und in etwas einstiegen, dass aussah wie ein rollender Rodelschlitten. Sie fuhren ein Gleis   
  
entlang, ziemlich schnell, bevor es einen unerwarteten Stop gab. Hermine stieg aus und gab   
  
dem Kobold den Schlüssel. Er öffnete eine kaum zu erkennbare Tür in der Wand und es zeigte   
  
sich Stapel aus Gold- , Silber- , Bronzemünzen.  
  
"Wow. Ich wusste, dass die Zaubererbanken gut sind, aber ich wusste nicht, dass sie so viel   
  
Zinsen geben." meinte Hermine.  
  
"Nein, gnädige Frau. Diese Kammer bekommte jeden Monat zusätzliches Geld von einer anderen   
  
Kammer in der selben Abteilung."  
  
"Können sie mir sagen , wer dieses Geld in meine Kammer überweist?"  
  
"Nein gnädige Frau. Die Firmenpolice verbietet es mir ihnen zu antworten."  
  
Aimme sah sich diesen seltsamen Ort an; immernoch fühlte siesich etwas übel von der Fahrt.   
  
Dann folgte sie ihrer Mutter in die Kammer uns sah ihr zu wie sie einige Münzen nahm und in   
  
eine kleine Tasche steckte, die sie bei sich truge. Ihre Mutter gab ihr eben falles eine   
  
kleine Tasche mit Münzen.  
  
"Hier, für dich Aimee. Dadrin sind ein paar Galleonen, Sickel und Knuts. Damit kannst du   
  
machen was du willst."  
  
"Ein paar was?"  
  
"Zauberergeld. Galleonen sind die großen goldenen, Sickel sind silbern und Knuts sind die   
  
kleinen bronzenen. Okay, ich denke wir sind hier fertig. Gehen wir zurück zum Wagen."  
  
"Oh Mum, müssen wir wirklich nochmal in diesen Wagen?"  
  
"Ja. Der einzige andere Weg zurück, wäre ein vier Tage Marsch an den Schienen entlang. Wenn   
  
du nicht hier unten bleiben willst, solltest du besser zum Wagen zurück."  
  
Aimme ging zurück zum Wagen. Erstaunlich genug, dass der Weg zurück nicht schlecht war, aber   
  
sie fühlte sich nochimmer ein wenig komisch, als sie sie in die Haupthalle zurückkehrten.   
  
Hermine bemerkte, dass Aimee sich nicht so gut fühlte. Sie lief zu einem magischen Kiosk und   
  
kaufte einen Schokofrosch. Sie öffnete die Schachtel und hielt den Frosch davon ab zu   
  
springen und gab ihn Aimme. Als sie ihn mit einem Mal verspeist hatte, fühlte Aimme sich   
  
sofort besser. Hermine gab ihr die Schachtel und die darin enthaltene Karte.  
  
"Mum, was ist das? Hey, warte mal. Ich könnte schwören, dass das Bild hat sich eben bewegt   
  
hat. Woah, das ist unheimlich. Mum das Bild bewegt sich."  
  
"Ja, Aimee. In der Zauberwelt bewegen sich die Bilder. Zuerst ist es etwas komisch, aber   
  
dann hast du verwendung dafür. Also, wer ist auf der Karte?"  
  
"Irgendein Typ namens Albus Dumbledore. Hey Mum, das ist der Typ der mir den Brief geschickt   
  
hat. Er ist der Direktor von Hogwarts."   
  
"Ja, ist er. Und er ist ein wenig exzentrisch. Na los, wir gehen hier rein." sagte Hermine   
  
und betrat ein kleines Geschäft. Aimee besah sich das Schild, das über dem Geschäft hing.  
  
"Ollivanders. Macher von guten Zauberstäben seit 52 ? vor Christus ? Gut, ich finde, dass   
  
dieser Dumbledore nicht der exzentrischte hier ist." sagte Aimee bevor sie ihrer Mutter   
  
folgte.  
  
Sie sah sich im Geschäft um und bemerkte unzählige Regale mit Kästchen. Plötzlich tauchte   
  
ein lieber komisch aussehender Mann vor ihr und ihrer Mutter auf. "Ah, Ms Granger und die junge Ms Granger. Gekommen um deinen Zauberstab zu holen?"  
  
"Ja Mr Ollivander." antwortete Hermine.  
  
"Nun gut, zeige mir deine Zauberstabhand und ich nehme ein paar Maße." Er zog ein Metermaß   
  
hervor und begann sie zu messen, bevor er sich im Laden umsah und sich ein paar Kästchen   
  
schnappte. Er gab Aimee einen Zauberstab und bat sie ihn zu schwingen. Hoffent schwang sie   
  
ihn. Nichts geschah. Er wiederholte das ganze einige Male. Nichts passierte. "Hmm....Die   
  
letzte Person, die so schwierig war, war ihr Freund, Ms Granger, Mr Potter."   
  
Hermine wurde etwas blass bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens. "Ja, gut....Sie können doch   
  
etwas für sie finden, oder nicht?"  
  
"Oh ja. Es bedarf nur etwas Zeit." Mr Ollivander versuchte einen Zauberstab nach dem   
  
anderen. Schließlich sprühte ein Zauberstab einige Funken. "Hmm...interresant. Noch nicht   
  
ganz, aber nahe dran." Mr Ollivander ging in den hinteren Teil seines ladens und nahm eine   
  
schwarze Schachtel, aus der er den zauberstab entnahm; es war dunkles Mahagoniholz.  
  
"Hier versuchen sie diesen."  
  
Aimee schwang den zauberstab. Sie dachte schon nichts würde passieren, als rote und grüne   
  
Funken aus dem Zauberstab sprühten und diese um ihren Kopf herum flogen. Die roten   
  
vermischten sich mit ihren Haaren und die grünen mit ihren Augen, bevor sie genauso schnell   
  
verschwanden, wie sie aufgetaucht waren.  
  
"Ja, das ist der Zauberstab für sie. Zwölfeinhalb Zoll, Mahagoni mit zwei schwarzen   
  
Einhornhaaren. Eine ganz komische Kombination. Und schwraze Einhornhaare sind selten in   
  
Zauberstäben. Ich denke, wir können etwas Seltenes von ihnen erwarten. Das macht dann sieben   
  
Galleonen."   
  
Die zwei Grangerfrauen verließen Ollivanders und suchten schnell Aimees restliche   
  
Schulsachen zusammen. Ein Kessel aus Zinn und den letzten Teil auf ihrer Liste: Schulbücher.  
  
Sie gingen zu "Flourish & Blotts" und sammelten schnell die Kursbücher ein. Hermine erlaubte   
  
Aimee zwei Bücher mitzunehmen, die nicht auf der Liste standen. Aimee ging durch "Flourish   
  
und Blotts" bevor sie sich zwei Bücher nahm: "Quidditch im Wandel der Zeit" und " Geschichte   
  
Hogwarts" . Hermine verstand das zweite Buch, weil sie es selbst einige Male gelesen hatte,   
  
bevor sie nach Hogwarts ging. Aber sie verstand nicht, warum ihre Tochter ein Buch über   
  
Quidditch haben wollte. Sie selbst hatte das Spiel nie gespielt und Aimee hatte noch nie   
  
davon gehört.  
  
"Aber Mum, alle Kinder stehen um dieses Quidditchgeschäft, also muss es gut sein. Und du   
  
willst doch nicht, dass ich die Einzige in der Schule bin, die nicht weiss was Quidditch   
  
ist oder?" "Oh, also...in Ordnung. Aber nur weil du so eine gute Entschuldigung hast."  
  
Aimee und Hermine liefen die Winkelgasse wieder zurück zum "Tropfenden Kessel" als Hermine   
  
plötzlich einfiel, dass sie etwas besorgen musste.  
  
"Hier hast du einige Sickel Aimee. Geh rüber zu "Florean Fortescues" und kauf dir was. Ich   
  
bin in ein paar Minuten wieder zurück."  
  
"In Ordnung Mum."  
  
Aimee ging zum Eiscremstand und suchte sich einen Schokoladeneisbecher aus. Nachdem sie sich   
  
an einen Tisch gesetzt hatte nahm sie eines ihrer Bücher, das sie gekauft hatte heruas und   
  
begann es durchzublättern.  
  
"Hmm? Quidditch im Wandel der Zeit? Hmm...der Wronski-Bluff...oh...wow, cooles Bild. Taisa   
  
Ayase zeigt den Wronski-Bluff im Spiel Canadian Crows vs. Chudley Cannons. Sieht lustig aus.  
  
" murmelte sie zu sich selbst als sie plötzlich bemerkte, dass 3 Kinder an ihrem Tisch   
  
standen. Sie hatten alle ziemlich gleiche charakteristische Merkmale. Das, welches am   
  
meisten auffiel, waren die schockierend roten Haare, die alle von ihnen hatten. "Ahm...hi!"   
  
sagte Aimee etwas nervös.  
  
"Hi. Ich bin Lee Weasley und das sind meine Cousins Adam Weasley und Samie Malfoy." sagte   
  
der älteste mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen, gefolgt von einem Jungen mit dem selben   
  
schadenfrohen Grinsen und einem Mädchen mit grauen Augen." Wir haben uns gefragt wer du   
  
bist, weil du anscheinend Quidditch magst und beim Anblick der Bücher und dem Zubehör, das   
  
du hast, würde ich sagen, dass es dein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts ist."  
  
"Ja. sagte Adam."Das ist mein und Samies erstes Jahr, aber Lee ist schon im dritten Jahr.   
  
Und wir haben da auch noch andere Cousins und Cousinen."  
  
"Wow. Wieviele habt ihr denn?"  
  
"Naja, meine Mutter hat sechs ältere Brüder." sagte Samie." Und die haben alle ihre Kinder   
  
in Hogwarts, außer Onkel Ron. Und er ist auch nie in der Nähe; immer tut er irgendwelchen   
  
Aurorenkram mit Onkel Harry. Nunja, Onkel Harry ist nicht wirklich ein Onkel. Er ist nur   
  
Onkel Rons bester Freund, aber er ist immer da und deshalb nennen wir ihn Onkel Harry."  
  
"Auror?"  
  
"Oh, du weisst nicht was ein Auror ist? Bist du eine Muggelgeborene oder sowas?" fragte Lee.  
  
"Wie? Oh, wie eine nicht magische Person. Nein, meine Mutter ist eine Hexe. Sie zog mich nur   
  
in der....was war es noch gleich...Muggelwelt auf."  
  
"Okay, gut. Was ist mit deinem Vater?" fragte Samie.  
  
"Oh, ich habe ihn nie kennengelernt. Mum hat gesagt, dass er starb bevor ich geboren war."  
  
"Wirklich ?" fragte Adam.   
  
Aimee fühlte wie ihr jemand auf die Schulter tppte. Ihre Mutter stand hinter ihr. "Sag mal,   
  
willst du mich deinen neuen Freunden nicht vorstellen?" "Oh entschuldige Mum. Das ist Lee   
  
Weasley, Adam Weasley und Samie Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy? Und Weasley?"  
  
"Ja, die sind alle Cousins und Cousine."  
  
Eine ältere Frau kam zu ihnen und tippte Lee auf die Schulter. "Oh, hi Oma. " "Kommt schon   
  
Lee, Adam, Samie. Wir müssen nach Hause."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley?" fragte Hermine.  
  
"Kenne ich Sie? Warte mal, ich kenne dich. Hermine?" Hermine nickte  
  
"Aber du bist.....du bist...du bist..." Mrs Weasley fiel in Ohnmacht.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was kaufte Hermine in der Winkelgasse? Warum war Mrs Weasley so geschockt Hermine zu sehen?   
  
Das alles und vieles mehr gibt es in den nächsten Kapiteln.  
  
Ich danke meinen beiden Reviewern Choga und beckymalfoy vielmals für ihre Reviews ;)   
  
Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel in Ordnung war und gefallen gefunden hat.   
  
CU 


	5. Schocks und schwache Zaubersprüche

Kapitel 5 : Schocks und schwache Zaubersprüche  
  
Hermine weckte Mrs Weasley wieder auf und half ihr auf einen Stuhl. Sie bestellte ein Glas   
  
Wasser für Mrs Weasley und setzte sie dieser gegenüber. Sie bat die Kinder sich an den   
  
Nachbartisch zu setzen.  
  
"Sind Sie in Ordnung Mrs Weasley ?"  
  
"Huh....Oh, ja. Ich war nur ohnmächtig. Warum wurde ich ohnmächtig? Ich bin noch nie   
  
Ohnmächtig geworden. Oh ! Hermine? Bist du es wirklich ?"  
  
"Ja Mrs Weasley. Ich bin es."  
  
"Aber sie sagte uns du wärst.....Augenblick. Woher sollten wir wissen, dass du wirklich   
  
Hermine bist ? Ich meine, du siehst wie sie aus, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher."   
  
"Schon in Ordnung. Ich verstehe es. Gut...Etwas, dass ich wüsste....Nun, wie wäre es mit   
  
der Zeit als Harry von den Dursleys gerettet wurde; in dem fliegenden Angila Ford von Ron,   
  
Fred und George und sie wiesen sie zurecht...Nein, die Leute wissen das wohl...uhm...Ginny   
  
und Draco haben sich heimlich verabredet und waren heimlich verlobt, aber die beiden wollten   
  
nicht heiraten solange sein Vater nicht gefasst war. Sie heirateten 3 Wochen nachdem er   
  
nach Askaban geschickt wurde. Hmm..lass mich nachdenken...Charlie war heimlich verheiratet,   
  
als ich im 6. Jahr war, weil er von Voldemort gejagt wurde und Sie besuchten ihn, als sie   
  
es 3 Monate nach der Hochzeit herausfanden. Sie zwangen ihn und Amelia nocheinmal zu   
  
heiraten."  
  
"Na schön. Du bist entweder Hermine oder jemand anderes aus unserer Familie, weil wir nie   
  
jemandem von Charlies 1. Heirat oder Ginnys heimlicher Verlobung erzählt haben. Aber, wir   
  
dachten du wärst tot. Wo hast du all die Jahre gesteckt? Das letzte Mal als wir dich sahen,   
  
war kurz vor dem letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort bei Stonehenge. Vor 11 Jahren."  
  
"Ich habe mich in der Muggelwelt versteckt. Nach diesem letzten Kampf, als ich bereit war   
  
mich zu verstecken für den Fall, dass wir verlieren, entschied ich mich in die Muggelwelt   
  
zu gehen. Ich hab dort schon immer gelebt. Ich entschied, dass ich in der Zaubererwelt   
  
nicht mehr leben konnte nachdem Harry gestorben war."  
  
Mrs Weasley wurde blass.   
  
"Was ist denn Mrs Weasley? Was habe ich gesagt?"  
  
"Hast du gesagt, dass Harry gestroben sei?"  
  
"Ja. Das tat er, oder nicht? Während des letzten Kampfes mit Voldemort."  
  
"Aber meine Liebe, Harry ist nicht tot. Hat dir das niemand gesagt?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurz jaja...Aber es gibt das 6. Kapitel gleich dazu ;) 


	6. Irrglauben und Offenbarung

Hallöchen ;)   
  
Heute gibt es gleich zwei Kapitel da das 5. sehr kurz ist. Vielen dank für die Reviews und   
  
Tolotos , du solltest die Stelle von Prof. Trelawney übernehmen........  
  
Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen ;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 6: Irrglauben und Offenbarungen  
  
"Was? Was meinen Sie damit, dass Harry nicht tot ist? Warum weiss ich es dann nicht? Und   
  
warum hat es vorher keiner erzählt?"  
  
"Hermine, wir dachte alle du wärst tot. Dein Versteck wurde attackiert und du bist   
  
verschwunden ohne eine Spur. Niemand hatte auch nur den schwächsten Anhaltspunkt, dass du   
  
noch am leben bist. Nun ja...außer..."  
  
"Außer wem ?"  
  
"Nunja, außer Harry. Er hat die letzten Jahre damit verbracht dich zu suchen, aber er   
  
konnte dich nicht finden. Wir versuchten ihm zu erklären, dass du fort wärst, weil es das   
  
war, was wir glaubten. Aber er wollte es nicht glauben und suchte weiter nach dir. Er hat   
  
nichts über dich gesagt, aber wir wussten, dass er glaubte du wärst in der Nähe. Und so wie   
  
es aussieht hatte er recht."  
  
"Er sucht nach mir? Und keine Sorge, ich bin euch nicht sauer, dass ihr versucht habt ihm   
  
zu helfen über mich hinweg zu kommen. Ich meine, wenn ich wirklich tot wäre, dann würde ich   
  
wollen, dass er sein Leben weiterlebt. Es waren schließlich 11 Jahre. Also hat er niemand   
  
anderen gefunden?"  
  
"Nein. Aber was ist mit dir? Wer war das Mädchen, das ich mit dir gesehen habe?"  
  
"Oh Aimee. Das ist...ich weiss nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber sie ist meine Tochter."  
  
"Deine was? Deine Tochter?"  
  
"ja meine Tochter." Hermine rief Aimee vom Tisch hinter ihnen zu sich. Sie hatte sich mit   
  
lee, Adam und Samie unterhalten. Aimee kam herüber und setzte sich neben ihre Mutter.  
  
"Oh meine Güte." sagte Mrs Weasley. " Sie sieht genau so aus wie ein anderes Mädchen, das   
  
ich mal sah als ich noch um einiges jünger war. Sie hatte die selbe Harrfarbe und die   
  
selben grünen Augen wie Aimee hier."  
  
"Wer war sie?" fragte Aimee neugierig.  
  
"Lily Evans, die später James Potter heiratete. Aber das würde ja heißen....." meinte Mrs   
  
Weasley verblüfft.  
  
"Ja Mrs Weasley. Sie ist seine Tochter, aber er weiss nicht einmal, dass sie existiert."  
  
"über wen redet ihr Mum? Über meinen Vater? Sagtest du nicht er wäre tot?"  
  
"Ja....Aimee, dass ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich erzähle sie dir später."  
  
"Nein, du wirst sie mir jetzt erzählen. Es interessiert mich nicht, ob es eine lange   
  
Geschichte ist oder ob ich zu jung bin es zu verstehen oder irgendwelche anderen   
  
Entschuldigungen, die du benutzen willst. Ich will es wissen" verlangte Aimee.  
  
"Na schön. Das Erste, das du verstehen musst ist, dass nicht alle Hexen und Zauberer gut   
  
sind. Einige wechseln auf die Seite des Bösen und letztendlich wurde vor einigen Jahren   
  
einer böser als alle vor ihm und er versuchte die Welt zu beherrschen. Er wurde besiegt und   
  
war fast tot, aber vor 35 Jahre schaffte er es zu entkommen. Dann, wor 20 Jahren, haben   
  
einige sehr bösartige Menschen ihn wieder zum leben erweckt indem sie das Blut deines   
  
Vaters benutzten. Dein Vater, sein bester Freund und ich versuchten die nächsten 10 Jahre   
  
ihn mit Hilfe von Prof. Dumbledore; den du auf der Karte gesehen hast, für das Gute zu   
  
vernichten. Aber vor 10 Jahren gab es mit diesem bösen Zauberer einen Kampf. Dein Vater   
  
duellierte sich mit ihm, als ein großes Licht sie verschluckte . Und einige Tage später   
  
verließ ich das Versteck und hörte was passiert war und dass beide, so vermutete man, tot   
  
sind und seit dem versteckte ich mich in der Muggelwelt, mit dir zusammen. Mrs Weasley was   
  
passierte danach?"  
  
"Harry, das ist dein Vater, tauchte plötzlich in der Winkelgasse auf, Das war einige Wochen   
  
nach deinem Verschwinden. Dein Versteck muss angegriffen worden sein einen Tag oder so   
  
nachdem du gegangen warst. Es war vollkommen zerstärt und wir dachten, dass du getötet   
  
worden sein musst, als es keinen Hinweis über deinen Verbleib gab. Als Harry zurückkehrte   
  
sagten wir ihm du wärst getötet worden. Er bestürtzt und verbrachte die nächsten 5 oder 6   
  
Jahre damit Todesser zur strecke zu bringen um deinen Tod zu rächen. Als er dann den letzten   
  
erwischte, dass war vor ein paar Jahren, fing er an zu glauben, dass du nicht tot bist und   
  
er konnte plötzlich fühlen, dass du in der Nähe warst."  
  
"Hmmm.....ich frage mich warum?"  
  
"Mum, dass muss doch zu der Zeit gewesen sein, als wir nach England zurückkehrten."  
  
"Ja, das muss es wohl sein. Wir lebten in Australien seit Aimee mit der Schule begann und   
  
dann kehrten wir zurück , damit sie hier aufwachsen kann." Hermine sah auf ihre Uhr und   
  
dann in die leere Eisdiele.  
  
"Wow. Wann wurde es so spät? Es ist schon nach5. Komm Aimee, es ist besser wenn wir jetzt   
  
nach Hause gehen."  
  
"Hermine? Meinst du ich kann dir eulen? Es ist nur, weil ich nicht den Kontakt mit dir   
  
verlieren will, besonders weil wir uns seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen haben."  
  
"Sicher Mrs Weasley." sagte Hermine und schrieb ihre Addresse auf ein Stück Papier. "Nur   
  
erzähl es keinem und besonders nicht Ron oder Harry, dass du mich gesehen hast. Wie geht es   
  
denn allen?"  
  
"Allen geht es gut. Alle meine Jungs haben geheiratet wärend du in der Nähe warst natürlich,   
  
außer Ron und Ginny hat Draco geheratet. Aber daran kannst du dich ja erinnern. Alle meine   
  
Enkelkinder sin in Hogwarts; leider sind einige von ihnen zu sehr wie Fred und George.   
  
Wie Angelina und Katie mit ihnen auskommen werde ich wohl nie wissen. Ron ist immernoch   
  
nicht verheiratet, aber ich denke seine neueste Freundin wird ihn binden können. Und Harry,   
  
tja, er ist Harry. Er hat ziemlich viel Zeit mit seinem Paten und Remus verbracht. Wir sahen   
  
ihn ab und zu. Er ist wie ein Sohn für mich und ich denke er ist niemals über deinen Verlust   
  
hinweggekommen, aber ich hoffe deine Rückkehr kann ihn wieder zum Lachen bringen. Aber keine   
  
Sorge, ich werde es ihm nicht erzählen."  
  
"Danke Mrs Weasley. Es war schön sie wieder zu sehen."  
  
"Ja, es war auch schön dich wiederzusehen. Wir gehen jetzt lieber heim. Kommt Adam, Samie   
  
und Lee. Eure Eltern wundern sich sicher schon wo ihr seit. Auf wiedersehn Hermine."  
  
"Auf wiedersehen Mrs Weasley."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kleine Anmerkung: Diese Story wurde vor Band 5 geschrieben. Also bitte nicht wundern. ;) 


	7. Rücktritte und Portschlüssel

Also zunächst bedanke ich mich vielmals für die Reviews. Und wenn ihr das Original der Story  
  
lest vergesst nicht Samie ein kleines Review zu schreiben....  
  
@ PearlQ19: Du solltest bevor du deine Übersetzung ins Netz stellst auf jeden Fall den/die   
  
AutorIn fragen, ob er/sie damit einverstanden ist. Und Samie weiss von dieser Übersetzung   
  
keine Angst ;)  
  
So und nun weiter mit der Story:  
  
Kapitel 8 : Rücktritte und Portschlüssel  
  
Am nächsten Mittwoch Morgen wachte Hermine durch ein leichtes Klopfen auf. Sie blickte   
  
hinüber zum Fenster, wo eine Eule mit einem kleinen Päckchen und einem Brief saß. Sie ging   
  
schnell hinüber und öffnete das Fenster. Der Vogel glog hinein und setzte sich auf eine   
  
Stuhllhne. Hermine befreite das Tier von seiner Last und öffnete den Brief.  
  
Liebe Hermine,  
  
wir werden am Samstag Harrys Geburtstag feiern und wir fragten uns, ob du nicht auch kommen   
  
willst. Es findet im Fuchsbau statt und beginnt um 13 Uhr. Möchtest du morgen vorbeikommen   
  
damit wir bereden können wie du dabei sein kannst ohne jeden in Ohnmacht fallen zu lassen?   
  
Bitte bring Aimee mit, da einige meiner Enkel hier sein werden, die sie gerne wiedersehen   
  
würden. Schick deine Antwort mit Shudurrani ( die Eule, die diese Nachricht gebracht hat)   
  
zurück. Beiliegend in dem Päckchen ist ein Portschlüssel, der dich morgen um 10:30 Uhr   
  
direkt zu unserem Haus bringen wird. Ich hoffe ich sehe dich dann.  
  
Molly Weasley  
  
Hermine laß den Brief nocheinmal und überlegte, ob sie vorbeikommen sollte. Sie würde   
  
wirklich gerne alle wiedersehen, besonders Ron und Harry. Aber sie wollte nicht jeden in   
  
Angst versetzen und sofort erklären, wo sie gewesen ist und warum sie gegangen war.   
  
Vieleicht könnten sie einen Ankündigung auf der Party machen. Sie musste Mrs Weasley sehen.   
  
Sie schrieb schnell eine Antwort; sagte sie würde morgen kommen und zog sich an für den   
  
letzten Tag im Büro. Sie hatte etwas nachgeholfen nachdem tragischen Treffen mit Mr Fletcher.   
  
Ihre ofizielle Entschuldigung für ihre Arbeit war, dass sie gerne mit Aimee die Welt   
  
bereisen wolle bevor Aimee zu alt würde. Schließlich wie hätte sie ihrem Chef sagen können,   
  
dass sie künftig als Zauberkunstprofessor arbeiten würde?  
  
****Der nächste Tag *******  
  
Hermine wachte erst spät auf und erkannte, dass sie in einer Stunde zum Fuchsbau gehen   
  
wollte. Schnell duschte sie sich, zog sich an und lief die Treppen hinab um Frühstück zu   
  
machen. Hermine wusste, dass Aimee in der Sekunde aufwachen würde, in der sie den Speck   
  
roch. Aimee rannte 10 Minuten später die Treppe hinab.  
  
"Ist das Speck?"   
  
"Ja Liebling. Ich dachte, ich mache dir etwas zum Frühstück. Hier." sagte Hermine als sie   
  
etwas Seck und Eier auf einen Teller tat. "Nachdem du gegessen hast, zieh dich besser an,   
  
weil wir heute ein paar Leute treffen. Erinnerst du dich an Mrs Weasley?"   
  
"Ja. Sie war die Frau letzte Woche in der Winkelgasse. Werden wir auch Samie Adam und Lee   
  
sehen?"  
  
"Ja, wir besuchen sie in ihrem zu Hause und sie meinte, dass sie dich wiedersehen wollten.   
  
Also werden sie dich da treffen."  
  
"Oh cool! Ich bin fertig! Wann gehen wir?"  
  
"In einer halben Stunden. Beeilung, mach dich fertig."  
  
"Ja Mum."  
  
Sie stand zu ihrem Wort. Eine halbe Stunde später hielten hermine und Aimee den   
  
Portschlüssel, der sie augenblicklich zum Eingang des Fuchsbaus brachte. Hermine klopfte   
  
und hörte bald darauf entweder das Getrampel von Babyelefanten oder einigen Weasleys, die   
  
zur Tür rannten. Schließlich öffnete die Tür und einige rote Köpfe guckten hervor.  
  
"Es ist Aimee!" sagte Adam.  
  
Die drei Kinder, die Aimee die Woche zuvor getroffen hatte, schnappten sie und wurden   
  
verfolgt von einem Jungen und einem Mädchen, die so aussahen als wären sie Zwillinge und   
  
ungefähr 12 Jahre alt. Mit dabei war auch ein braunhaarifer Junge, der auch sehr aufgeregt   
  
war.  
  
"Na komm. Wir hörten dass du kommen würdest und dachte wir zeigen dir Quidditch." sagte Lee   
  
und zog Aimee durch die Küche hinaus durch die Hintertür.  
  
"Seit vorsichtig!" hörte Hermine Mrs Weasley aus der Küche rufen.  
  
"Komm rein Hermine." sagte Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Also wesse Kinder waren das?" fragte Hermine.  
  
"Lee, er ist der Laute den du schon gesehen hast, der der über Quidditch geredet hat. Er   
  
ist Frad und Angies Sohn; er ist im 3. Jahr. Die Zwillinge, Megan und Oliver, sind von   
  
George und Katie und sie sind im 2. Jahr. Oliver ist in Ravenclaw, obwohl ernicht so handelt   
  
, während Megan in Gryffindor ist und stolz darauf ist. Samie, das Mädchen mit den grünen   
  
Augen, ist Ginnys und Dracos jüngste. Sie beginnt dieses Jahr mit Adam, der Charlies und   
  
Amelias jüngster ist. Du hast die beiden in der Winkelgasse gesehen; sie sind nie ohne den   
  
anderen. Und der ältere Junge mit dem braunem Haar ist Adams älterer Bruder Paul, der im 4.   
  
Jahr in Ravenclaw ist."  
  
"Wie um alles in der Welt können Sie sich alle merken? Und ihre Häuser?"  
  
"Naja, sie sind alle sehr verschieden. Ich habe eigentlich noch 8 andere Enkelkinder, plus   
  
die Longbottoms, Finnegans, Thomas und Woods. Sie wohnen gerade die Straße runter, also   
  
kommen ihre Kinder sehr oft rüber zum Spielen. Bill und Fleurs Zwillinge spielen weiter   
  
draußen und die anderen sind mit Freunden weg oder in der Winkelgasse. Und Oliver Woods   
  
jüngste, Maddie, ist auch da draußen. Sie ist sehr gut befreundet mit Adam und Samie und   
  
kommt auch ins 1. Jahr. Im Moment ist in jedem Haus ein Weasley in Hogwarts. Naja, wenn du   
  
Mitchell Malfoy einen Weasley nennen kannst, da er so sehr seinem Vater ähnelt. Er ist in   
  
Slytherin. Gabrielle, Bills jüngster ist in Hufflepuff und die anderen sind verteilt   
  
zwischen Gryffindor und Ravenclaw. Wie auch immer, du bist nicht hergekommen um über die   
  
Kinder zu spreche. Setz dich und ich setze den Teekessel auf."  
  
Bald darauf saßen Hermine und Mrs Weasley am Tisch und tranken Tee.  
  
"Also Mrs Weasley..."  
  
"Oh bitte nenn mich Molly. Bei Mrs Weasley fühle ich mich so alt.  
  
Hermine lachte der älteren Frau zu.  
  
"Wie auch immer Molly. Wie glaubst du kann ich auf Harrys Party gehen und das kleine Problem   
  
meines vermeindlichen Todes umgehen? Ich meine, ich würde sofort bemerkt werden, außer ich   
  
hätte einen...."  
  
"Außer du hättest einen Tarnumhang?"  
  
"Naja, ich wollte sagen außer ich hätte einen Vielsafttrank und die Haare von jemandem der   
  
erwartet wird. Aber ich glaube ein Tarnumhang würde funktionieren. Aber die einzige Person,   
  
die mir in den Sinn kommt, die einen hat ist Harry. Und der Harry den ich kenne würde   
  
bemerken wenn er fehlt."  
  
"Ja, aber es gibt nun standart Ausrüstung für alle Auroren. Und seit wir recht hohe Kontakte   
  
im Ministerium haben, würde wir wahrscheinlich fähig sein sehr schnell einen in unsere Hände   
  
zu kriegen."  
  
"Meinst du, dass Arthur Zugriff auf einen hat?"  
  
"Naja, es gibt einige Vorteile die Frau des Zaubereiministers zu sein. Wie auch immer es   
  
müsste gehen."  
  
Molly wurde abgelenkt; sie sah etwas hinter Hermine. Jemand tauchte im Kamin auf. Ein großer   
  
rothaariger jemand...Ron sah sich um. " Oh hey Mum. Ich hab nicht bemerkt, dass du ..." Er   
  
stopte und starrte in Schock als er Hermine wiedererkannte, die am Tisch saß und mir Mrs   
  
Weasley sprach. Ihr Mund klappte auf als sie sich herum drehte und ihn sah.  
  
"Hermine?" flüsterte er. " Aber, dass kann nicht sein ! Du ....Du....bist gestorben. Wir   
  
wurden benachrichtigt. Aber, bist das wirklich du?"  
  
"Ja Ron. Ich bin es wirklich."  
  
"Nein, das kann nicht sein! Hermine ist tot und du imitierst sie nur um an uns heranzukommen."  
  
"Also gut. Was soll ich sagen, dass du galubst das ich es bin? Wie wäre es über die Zeit als   
  
du fast geschanppt wurdest. Warte, deine Mutter würde das wohl nicht hören wollen."  
  
Hermine stand auf, ging zu Ron und flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr. Sein gesicht versteinerte   
  
sich   
  
und seine Ohren wurden rot.  
  
"Nur du und Harry wisst darüber bescheid. Oh Hermine!" rief er als er sie in eine Umarmung   
  
zog.   
  
" Wo um alles in der Welt warst du?"  
  
"In der Nähe."  
  
An diesem Punkt betraten die Kinder die Küche; ihre Gesichte rot vor Erschöpfung. Ron fuhr   
  
herum und sah sie ans; er bemerkte Aimee.  
  
"Wer ist sie? Ich kenne das Gesicht irgendwoher, sie sieht genauso aus wie..."  
  
"Genau wie Lily Potter? Ja das ist meine Tochter."  
  
Ron fiel in Ohnmacht.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Falls irgendwelche Fehler drin sind haut mich bitte   
  
nicht. Es ist bereit 23: 59 Uhr . 


End file.
